Ojos Verdes
by Dark Kakoru Shinigami
Summary: 8 años han pasado... Volver a Gaia es lo único que ella deseaba, pero la única forma de hacerlo es no regresar con la misma forma. El Rey de Fanelia debe casarse... pero ¿quien puede ocupar el espacio que pertenece a Hitomi? Una nueva sirvienta en el castillo...con ojos misticos.


Hace años que no escribo… vuelvo a retomar lo que deje atrás y les dejo un nuevo Fic.

Espero sus comentarios.

**Ojos Verdes.**

CAPITULO I: "8 años"

8 años. 8 años transcurridos de forma lenta y cotidiana. Levantarse, correr a cumplir horarios y obligaciones, lograr que tu trabajo sobre salga del resto para ser reconocido como algo, seguir protocolos y éticas sociales que lejos están de tu agrado, pagar cuentas, tener una vida social y mantener contacto con amigos y familiares. Sin mencionar que debes caminar, hablar, vestir y verte como el resto toma como aceptable o normal. No salir de los márgenes establecidos.

Esa es la vida que estamos obligados, más bien acostumbrados a vivir, resignados a que el sistema nos llevará a cumplir metas y sueños lejanos, persiguiendo lo que todos creen que te dará felicidad: el dinero y el poder.

Nadie persigue sus sueños si estos están "fuera de su alcance". O si el camino es tan largo que no vale la pena invertir ese tiempo valioso, de sus aburridas vidas, para lograr lo que su vida realmente necesita.

Kanzaki, Hitomi. Mujer. 23 años de edad. Cabello rubio y, ahora, largo. Estudiante en proceso de egreso. 1,67 metros de altura. 58 kilos. Una persona normal, promedio. Sin nada distinto que compartir del resto, ya que la rutina se encarga de que todos creamos que hacemos cosas distintas, pero finalmente haciendo todos exactamente lo mismo.

8 años transcurridos sin tener visiones de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro en un planeta del cual nadie sabe su existencia; Sin caballeros con espadas que luchas por la dignidad y mantención de sus reyes y sus tierras ni hombre y mujeres con rasgos felinos; Sin buscar la manera de mantenerse con vida cuando una guerra asecha con destruir todo a su paso; Sin ser el blanco del enemigo y tener que ser rescatada numerosas veces en poco tiempo. 8 años transcurridos sin un joven de cabellos negros, dueño de la corona de una ciudad destruida, herido por dentro por tener que librar solo una pelea contra su propio hermano. 8 años sin aquellas alas blancas que la hicieron volar por los azules cielos de Gaia en más de una oportunidad.

Ya han pasado 8 años sin ti, Van…

Un ruido molesto y continuo se hizo presente a las 8:30 de la mañana en la habitación de la joven estudiante. Una mano delgada y de tez blanca logro desenredarse de las sabanas que la cubrían para callar aquel sonido que daba inicio a su "normal" vida. Abrió los ojos somnolientos, y al verse en aquella habitación de color crema y desordenada, la misma mano que hizo silenciar el despertador momentos antes, ahora se posaba en su rostro cubriéndole los ojos.

Había soñado nuevamente con él. Que venía por ella y la llevaba de regreso a Gaia. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al recordar que, en su sueño, había dormido en la habitación del rey. Se llevó las manos a los labios e intento traer a su mente aquellas imágenes que el despertador había comenzado a borrar.

Hitomi! – tres golpes en la puerta y el sonido de su nombre la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad – ¡Ya es tarde! ¿Te has quedado dormida?

Ya voy – respondió mientras con un solo movimiento se quitaba las ropas de cama y se disponía a bajar de esta para dirigirse al baño – en 10 minutos estoy abajo.

Ya vestida y abrigada, parada en el umbral de la puerta, esperó a su compañera de apartamento y emprendieron camino a la Universidad.

Estas un poco distraída el día de hoy, Hitomi, está todo bien – la preocupación no pasó desapercibida por la receptora de esta pregunta, a lo que suspiró y busco una respuesta creíble para dejarla más tranquila.

Estoy bien, es solo que ya quiero terminar pronto las clases, no tengo ánimo de seguir estudiando para los exámenes – miro de reojo a su amiga, quien de pasar de tener una mirada curiosa, miró a la chica aliviada y sonrió de forma resignada.

Es verdad, es una molestia…– dijo – por cierto, ¿Irás al entrenamiento de hoy?

Por supuesto que si – contestó la rubia más animada – si hay algo en mi vida que no se torna aburrido jamás, es correr por las tardes.

Conversaron de banalidades hasta que llegaron a la facultad de Educación, lugar donde Hitomi terminaba la carrera de Educación Física, y tras un "hasta luego" de parte de las dos, se separaron para ir cada una a su respectiva clase.

Se mantuvo distraída la mayor parte del día, observando por la ventana a cuanto alumno, animal o planta se atravesara en su campo visual. Cerró los ojos y pensó para sus adentros – _Es un día aburrido, como todos. Van, ¿Regresarás algún día por mí? – _soltó un suspiro, y al abrir los ojos, por la visión que tenía en la ventana divisó algo, una pluma blanca caía con suavidad y con un hermoso vaivén, era tal su color que brillaba y sobre salía ante todo lo que pudiera estar en los patios de la facultad, se puso de pie de forma brusca y ruidosa, sobresaltando a sus compañeros y maestro – ¡Mil disculpas, profesor, debo irme!

Tomo sus cosas a toda velocidad y de la misma forma se dirigió al lugar donde vio caer aquel objeto que hizo que su sistema completo se revolucionara. Buscó incesantemente, mirando entre los arbustos y entre los círculos de personas que se encontraban conversando en los alrededores. Finalmente, cuando ya casi se había rendido, la vio. Se acercó lentamente, temiendo que si descubría lo que era, no fuera más que un papel, arrugado y sin valor. Al tenerlo a su alcance, se agacho y tomo lo que verdaderamente era lo que ella esperaba que fuera: una pluma.

Pero antes que pudiera fantasear con ella, vio un grupo de aves que se encontraban cerca, blancas como la nieve, dando vueltas por el campus sin ninguna preocupación más que mostrar su belleza a quienes quisieran observarlas.

Hitomi se sentó en el suelo, observándolas cuidadosamente, riendo por su torpeza, intentando contener, por todos los medios, las lágrimas de frustración y vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento.

Son realmente bellas, no es cierto – escuchó decir a un joven a una chica que llevaba de la mano – la facultad de medicina veterinaria las liberó en el campus luego de rescatarlas de un accidente.

Son muy bonitas – contestó la chica – ¿pero como es que permanecen aquí?

No pueden volar – respondió el muchacho – Sus alas principales fueron cortadas.

Hitomi cerró sus ojos, entregándose a la tristeza que la invadía. Pero antes de ceder analizo las palabras de chico – _no pueden volar… entonces, como es que tu caíste desde tan alto – _Pensó mirando la pluma que aún mantenía en sus manos.

Se reincorporó y decidió acercarse a las aves, estas se sobre saltaron un poco y comenzaron a alejarse de ella de forma torpe. Una de ellas se quedó quieta. Observando a la extraña acercarse cada vez más. Y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el ave extendió sus alas, de forma amenazante, moviéndolas adelante y atrás en señal de que se alejara del lugar. Pero Hitomi no se alejó, simplemente dejó de avanzar. El ave cerró sus alas acto seguido a la acción de la chica, y volteándose abruptamente fue a reunirse con las otras que ya estaban varios metros más allá.

Observo nuevamente la pluma con melancolía, y luego el lugar donde poco antes habían estado las aves, descubriendo una decena de plumas repartidas por ahí. Soltó la pluma que poseía en sus manos, dejándola caer junto a las otras.

Se dispuso a retirarse, se iría directamente a las pistas, necesitaba correr, correr y hacer desaparecer todas las imágenes que venían a su mente, los sentimientos que la estaban matando, la esperanza rota por una confusión con las aves. Sonrió tras pensar en esto. – _como si después de 8 años las cosas pudieran ser igual._

Lista para irse dio una última mirada a las plumas que se encontraban en el suelo – _Pero...qué?! – _Había una pluma que resaltaba más, el color era tan brillante como lo había observado desde la ventana del aula, era muchísimo más hermosa que el resto de ellas, y también muchísimo mas larga – _Van…_

Miro hacia el cielo, y tomando sus cosas, corrió a las pistas de atletismo, no a olvidar, si no a escapar de la rutina que poco a poco se la estaba tragando, a buscar la vida que de verdad quería tener. Ya no importaban los dragones, ni los conflictos, ni cuantas veces tendría que luchar por mantenerse con vida… Quería ir a Gaia, lo deseaba de tal forma, que estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por regresar…

_Continuará…_


End file.
